Snow Fairy's Bride
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Prequel to Incubus bride. You know the start of Maddie's story but here's how she earned her place and proved her worth to not only her kingdom but to herself. Takes place before "Incubus Bride". WARNING: Birth, femukes
1. Chapter 1

I don't own APH I only own any Ocs that appear.

* * *

Madison took a deep breath, trying to calm down as her handmaiden; Lily (Liechtenstein) brushed her hair for her wedding.

"Nervous about getting married and becoming a princess?" the shorter blond guessed.

"Getting married yes, becoming a princess no…Why am I becoming just a princess if Gilbert is a king?" the bride-to-be asked.

"Oh, that's simple, you have to bare him a child before you can be queen," replied Lily.

"Wait, what? I'm only seventeen! I knew this was a bad idea…"

"Well if you don't have any children after five years his majesty will divorce you, though he might keep you as a mistress," Lily pointed out styling the short hair before her.

"You're not helping," the bride-to-be scolded.

Lily bowed, "Sorry milady."

Maddie's wedding gown was ice blue, wrapping around her shoulders with fabric roses, the skirt reaching her ankles, a band of light blue cloth separating the top and bottom, open toe sandals with decorative flowers were on her feet. Over her hands were ice blue elbow length gloves, a short white veil on her head, and a jeweled necklace around her dainty neck. She walked down the isle, wishing her sister was there, but she smiled at Gilbert taking his hand when she reached him. Their wings touched as the ceremonial cord was tied then they kissed.

"What's wrong Maddie?" Gilbert asked his slightly gloomy looking bride at their reception.

Maddie sighed, "Lily told me about the whole baby rule…"

"Oh, that rule. Not my idea, that rule's older then I am. Older then my mother I think, but…we can wait until your twenty or so to try for a baby, there are no rules against me remarrying you," he told her taking her hand, "I love you and no one else."

"I love you too…I guess I can stand being a teenaged mother since I'm married," she said with a smile, "I just wish my sister was here."

"But she is, she's here in your heart," he assured his wife, kissing her hand.

"Oi! Are you two gonna dance or not?" called a blond green-eyed girl that was Gilbert's friend; Francis's plus one as well as his girlfriend.

Maddie glanced at the other teen in her gothic Lolita dress, holding onto Gilbert's arm. She was still shy around people, skittish more so now due to her training as a slave.

"Shall we my pretty Snowbird?" asked the Snow Fairy king.

Maddie nodded, "I might step on your feet accidentally just to warn you."

Gilbert laughed as he pulled her onto the dance floor, spinning her gently making her giggle. He loved her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her cute pouting lips, everything about her he loved, and he knew she loved him in return.

"I'm better at this then I thought," said a slightly surprised Maddie.

Gilbert smiled, "Well you have great balance and an awesome dance partner."

"My great balance is due to being on roller blades a lot, for street hockey," Maddie told her husband smiling.

"Well, for our honeymoon were going to a cabin in the mountains with a lake that we can skate on together."

"But I don't have any ice skates…Even if I did they would be back in the human world, too small for me and have been passed on to someone else," Maddie pointed out.

"If I have to I'll buy you a pair," he told her.

Maddie giggled, "You're gonna spoil me!"

It turned out that Maddie's new brother-in-law; Ludwig, had gotten her a pair of white ice skates. Despite being a werewolf and not a Snow Fairy like his half-brother he still understood his elder sibling very well. Gilbert had told her that their father was an Incubus who dared to sleep with both the widowed Snow Fairy Queen and the unmarried Werewolf Queen which resulted in the birth of the two. When the royal mothers-to-be found out about the other they agreed to raise the children they had together. Other gifts were mostly clothing, jewelry, a jewelry box, hair brushes, combs and a few books. After the wedding reception Gilbert helped Maddie into a carriage.

"You said you had a sister, what's she like?" Gilbert asked as they rode.

Maddie smiled, "Well, her name's Amelia, ever since we were little she'd try to look out for me. I was one of the smaller orphans so was picked on a lot but she'd always protect me. We were left at the orphanage on the same day and we looked a lot a like so they had to do a DNA test and it proved that we were sisters. We were rarely in the same foster home but we were never far apart. Our kinder foster families would let us celebrate our birthday together," she told him and sighed, "I really miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too," he responded kissing her.

For the rest of her wedding night she forgot her troubles and cares.

_**ONE MONTH LATER…**_

Maddie was nervous, she had missed her period, yes female fairies have periods, she had also been queasy and dizzy as of late. But she wanted to be sure before she told her husband. She got dressed in a white blouse, light blue skirt, socks and a pair of boots then headed to the market to get a pregnancy test. Many of the locals knew her by sight already and really liked her, especially the children. Even before her wedding she had played with local children and helped out with them. She would bring Christmas presents to the orphans and taught all the kids how to ice skate since not all the parents liked the idea of hockey. However she was a woman on a mission today, she walked into the pharmacy and looked around for the pregnancy tests.

"Like, looking for something your highness?" came the voice of the female centaur who ran the pharmacy with her husband.

Maddie was startled and turned, "Oh! Filomena (FemPoland), you scared me. Do you have any pregnancy tests, also you don't have to call me your highness or your majesty or anything like that ok? We're friends."

"Sure, and I can, like, get you a test," said Filomena her white horse tail swaying behind her.

Her whole lower half was that of a pure white mare, currently swollen with a foal, she trotted over the a shelf and grabbed a box, handing it to the snow fairy princess, careful not to knock anything down with her pink shirt covered breasts. Filomena and her husband, Toris, were a very nice couple that Gilbert had introduced her to at the Winter Festival where they watched Gilbert create the first snow of winter. Toris, had a brown stallion's lower body, slightly past ear length brown hair and green eyes like his wife.

"Like, best one we have," the female centaur said before belching and putting a hand on her chest, "Sorry, that's normal for me these days."

"I bet Toris is excited about the baby," Maddie smiling at her friend.

"Totally! He already has everything set up and it's all gender neutral," cooed Filomena, obviously very grateful for her husband's loving gesture.

"Where is he?" asked Maddie looking around for the only male centaur she personally knew.

Said centaur trotted in carrying boxes of products from the back room, "Oh, Maddie, what are you doing here?"

"Maddie might be having a baby!" Filomena cheered, clomping her hooves excitedly.

"That's great! Does Gilbert know?" asked Toris grinning.

Maddie shook her head, "Not yet, I don't wanna give him false hope."

"You can have the test free of charge," said Toris when he saw her pulling out her wallet.

Maddie nodded, thanked then and headed home. Luckily for here Gilbert was in a meeting so she was able to take her test with out him knowing.

"Maddie I'm home," Gilbert called a few hours later.

"Welcome home Gil…" his wife told him with a small smile.

"What's with that smile? That's you happy but nervous smile. So what's up?"

Maddie took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Gilbert lifted her up and spun her around, "That's wonderful!"

He smiled until she puked on him, "Sorry…but you shouldn't of spun me like that."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie glanced uncertainly across the tea table at Alice, Francis's girlfriend, the two of then were having tea but Maddie felt uncomfortable without Gilbert there due to her slave training.

"You should calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Gilbert mentioned that you were trained as a slave, just remember that Gilbert is in the same building, and take a few deep breaths," encouraged Alice.

After Maddie followed the other girls advice she felt a lot better.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," replied Alice adjusting her glasses, "I have a brother who's lawyer; he gets nervous some times and he taught me that trick."

"You have a brother?"

"I have four older brothers, the oldest one's in charge of our family business, one's a lawyer like I said, another's a doctor and the youngest is training to be a vet. But even if I could get a better job then them my parents would all be like 'Alice, a woman's place is in the home with the children or in your case cooking and cleaning'," said the now depressed green-eyed blond sipping her tea.

"You can't have kids?" Maddie asked trying to not sound rude.

"Not as a human. When I was younger my Nana and I were in a car wreck. Nana died that day and I would of joined her if they hadn't removed my womb that was causing internal bleeding. When I turned thirteen my Mama took me to get hormone therapy so I could 'properly attract a husband' course I turned into a slut and a punk," replied Alice making Maddie choke on her decaf tea.

Alice laughed, "Surprised? I have an ability that allows me to see auras so I could tell if someone had a STD or was carrying one. Pretty handy really. My parents really didn't like that I didn't act like a one of those house wives who just cooked, cleaned and were basically slaves. I was pretty low down and depressed when I met Francis, I had lost hope in love. I might of killed myself if I hadn't met him. He's so kind. I bumped into him and he apologized even though I spilt my drink on him when we ran into each other he even paid for a new one. I was shocked because no one other then my brothers had ever been so kind to me before."

"You must of hung around with jerks," stated Maddie.

Alice laughed again, "That's what Francis said when I told him that fact about my brothers. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah a twin sister. We were raised in an orphanage so we've always been the only real family the other had. I really miss her," Maddie answered.

"I miss my brothers too. They all moved away, but I know they know I miss them and they miss me too," Alice told the pregnant young woman patting her hand.

"So who's idea was it for you two to take it slow?" asked Maddie changing the subject.

"Mine actually. I never had a real boyfriend before and I wanted to savor it. I know is sounds silly but it makes me happy. He will turn me if we ever plan to get married this way I'll grow a new womb and be able to become a mother," Alice stated with a hopeful smile.

"You really love him don't you?" said Maddie smiling.

Alice nodded, "You really love Gilbert too. I can tell by your aura. It's very happy and full of love."

"You ladies seem to be hitting it off awesomely," said Gilbert coming in and kissing his wife's cheek making her giggle.

"Hi Gil."

A pair of hands covered Alice's eyes, "Guess who."

Alice pretended to think, "Ronald?"

"Guess again," said Francis smiling.

Alice guess wrong three more times before getting it right.

"Who are Ronald, Marlin, Henry, and Vincent?" asked Maddie before their guests left.

"My elder brothers, what Francis and I do is normal for us. A kind inside joke," Alice said hugging her new friend, "Next weekend wanna cruise the mall?"

"Totally!"

Maddie's pregnancy progressed smoothly over the next four months, her belly rounding out, she cried when she could no longer wear normal clothes but Gilbert got her lots of nice maternity clothes so she calmed down. Alice and her became close friends and hung out every weekend since that fateful tea party they had while their boyfriend and husband talked politics.

"It's a strong kicker," Alice commented as the two girls and Filomena had a kinda slumber party in a guest room, Alice's hand on Maddie's six month belly.

"Trust me I know," Maddie said with a smile, "Gilbert and I decided that if it's a girl he'll name it and if it's a boy I will."

"Like, what would you name it if it is a boy?" asked the female centaur who had given birth to a son named Cerek, which meant lordly, some months before.

"I was thinking Percival," Maddie replied.

"Like the knight?" asked Alice blinking.

"Yeah, I like those stories," replied Maddie smiling, "It's a nice name."

"I, like, think it's a totally adorable name," said Filomena blowing on her nails.

"How's Cerek doing?" Maddie asked the female centaur.

"He's good, he and Toris are totally having a boys night in watching a few kiddy movies like Finding Nemo. I, like, wasn't sure about my coming at first because I've never been away from my baby this long before but now I'm totally glad I did. The boys are having some Father-son boding time and I get some me time," replied Filomena as Alice slipped a British soda she brought with her.

Maddie glanced at her newer friend and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Alice we didn't mean to alienate you. How about you tell us what its like to date a vampire?"

"Dinner dates are tricky in the human world cause we have to avoid garlic. So far the best bets are Pancake/waffle houses, sushi bars and certain sandwich shops. There's even garlic in guacamole," Alice told her two friends.

"Which is why Toris has totally bad breath after he eats it," pointed out Filomena making the other girls laugh.

"It kinda sucks that I can't eat foods with garlic in them. I mean I have to be super careful cause think about it Francis could get really sick if I eat garlic and then kiss him," said Alice checking the ingredients in the chips.

"The bag like says vampire and garlic intolerant friendly," pointed out Filomena, "you should know you brought it."

"Sorry force of habit. I have to check everything I buy to make sure it's safe. I kinda forgot I bought this here," Alice admitted sheepishly.

"It's ok, we totally understand. My darling Toris is allergic to mustard so I have to be totally careful when at the market."

Alice blinked at the centaur, "Mustard?"

"It's a real allergy Alice. I had a foster mother who was allergic to it," Maddie chimed in before yawning.

"I think it's time to get to the slumber part of this slumber party," said Alice helping Maddie stand.

"Not sleepy…" mumbled the pregnant fairy who was enjoying her first slumber party ever a lot.

"We can totally have another slumber party someday," offered Filomena.

"Kay…" said Maddie as she got into the guest bed she was using that night, the other girls settling down in for the night.

Maddie fell asleep smiling slightly, the only that would of made that night better was if Amelia had been there.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie sighed as cool to most warm to her bath water pooled around most of her body except her head, her milk filled breasts, and her ripe belly. She had been having pains on and off all day so she figured this could help.

Gilbert walked in, leaned over and kissed her, "Hey pretty Mama-to-be."

Maddie kissed him back as she shifted in the water to give him room to join her, "Hey yourself how are the preparations for the winter festival coming?"

"Just fine, I see my lovely ladies are doing well too," he said rubbing her belly after getting in the tub.

Maddie giggled, "You still believe that dousing prediction? I'm telling you it could be a boy."

"Nah-uh Maddie. It's a girl, that trick is never wrong. But you'll see soon enough," he glanced at his wife who was gripping the side of the tub hard, "Maddie! Is it time? How long have you been in labor?"

"Yes! I think since this morning!" Maddie sobbed, "I thought they weren't real contractions!"

"It's ok Maddie, just do your breathing.," he told her draining some of the water then ducking under to see how his wife was doing.

"Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo!"

"Maddie you gotta push, the baby's crowning."

Maddie bit her lip as she bore down.

"Don't hold back!" Gilbert told her putting in ear plus so she could scream if she wanted.

And scream she did as she pushed new life from her womb, but soon enough the pressure on her belly let up.

"It's not crying!" Maddie cried panicking scarring the newborn.

"Uuuwwwaaahhh!" the baby cried failing its tiny arms and legs.

"New born snow fairies normally don't cry due to being cold like most babies," Gilbert said cutting the cord and handing the baby to his wife.

The baby stopped squirming and crying after a bit and Maddie got a good look. It was a girl and had a few tufts of slivery hair but her mother's eyes, the baby's wings were ice blue just like Maddie's and super tiny, still pressed to her back.

"I guess I was wrong…it is a girl. What will her name be?" asked Maddie getting up shakily holding the baby who had latched onto her nipple to get some milk.

Gilbert helped her out of the tub, "I was thinking Engel. It means angel in German."

"Engel…It suits her since she's our little snow angel," Maddie cooed handing the baby to her daddy to be diapered and bundled as the new mother dried off and put on a night gown.

Gilbert first put Maddie to be then brought over Engel so Maddie could hold her till the both feel asleep.

_**A MONTH LATER…**_

It was nearly time for the winter festival but today was Maddie's coronation day. She was had lost her left over baby weight and was ready to be crowned in her white, frilly, short sleeve dress. Engel was in her uncle's arms in the audience with his new wife; Felicia. Gilberts friends Ivan, Antonio, and Francis were there too along with Filomena, Toris, Cerek, and Alice. Maddie knelt before Gilbert as he pulled out a crown that looked like it was made out of snowflakes and placed on her head smiling.

He then helped her stand, "Come Maddie, I want to show you something."

He led her to another room that was heavily guarded. Inside was just a old piece of parchment in a glass case with writing Maddie couldn't read.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"A prophecy, it used to be that all Snow Fairies could make it snow. But a curse was placed on us so only the royal family could do it. Figuring that we would die out. The prophecy says otherwise, "_A maiden pure of heart will be brought to this world_ _and face many hardships; yet she will remain as pure as the virgin snow. In a time of great need she will bring back the Snow Fairies power over winter and the Age of Change will begin._"

"What's the Age of Change?"

"It is supposedly a time where this world will be changed for the better, but my world is perfect now," Gilbert told her, stealing a kiss and making her giggle.

They then walked out, Maddie collecting her fussy daughter, "Oh, Engel, are you hungry baby girl?"

"She tried to latch onto my breast while you were away," piped up Felicia covering her chest clearly not amused.

"Like, stop whining. You're going to have Ludwig's pups some day and you'll have to totally feed them," pointed out Filomena getting on the ground and collecting her foal to feed him too.

Maddie giggled as her poor brother-in-law and his wife blushed.

"Maybe in a year or so…" said Felicia looking at the wall.

"Yeah," Ludwig nodded also glancing away from any sentient beings.

Alice patted Felicia's back, "You'll be a good mom. Popular at bake sales too."

"Oh you had some of that cake?"

"Considering that I was at that wedding yeah," said Alice shrugging.

"Are you guys coming to the winter festival?" Maddie asked her friends.

"Of course," said Alice.

"Vee! It sounds amazing from what Luddy told me!"

"We will before we like move," said Filomena, shifting her son.

"You're moving?" asked Gilbert looking at Toris the rest of the group looking too, the male centaur looking suddenly sheepish.

"My father's health is failing so…He needs me back home to help care for him. There are more Centaurs there so it's a good environment for Cerek, no offence," he said.

"None taken," replied Gilbert with a shrug.

"We're leaving after the festival, but I've made Maddie totally fabulous dress for the occasion!" said Filomena who wanted to be a fashion designer for her fellow centaurs and Maddie knew the move would help her friend's dream come true.

On the day of the festival Maddie put on her new Lolita style ice blue and white dress. Most of the dress was ice blue as was the choker, the ribbons on her lacey white gloves, and her boot laces. Covering her legs here a pair of light blue stockings and black ankle boots. The hem, collar, sash and skirt decoration ribbons were white. She smiled as she dressed Engel in a little light blue dress but her smile faded when she heard a loud cry from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gil!" she picked up her child and ran out to find her husband at the bottom of the stairs holding his ankle, "What happened?"

"I tripped and hurt my ankle," he said.

"Why didn't you fly?"

"Because, no offence Maddie, but Fairy wings are far from manly so I don't like using them," he said as Maddie handed him Engel so she could take a look.

"Well good news is that it's only sprained bad news is that we have to postpone the festival," the new queen said.

"No!" cried her husband.

"It's only for a day or so, what's wrong with that?"

"Today is the first day of winter in the northern hemisphere, if the ritual isn't completed today then there will be no winter and the seasons will be out of whack."

"B-b-but you're the only royal that can do the ritual, Engel's still a baby and I'm only a royal by marriage," protested Maddie.

"Do you remember the prophecy I showed you after your coronation?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I think it was talking about you Maddie. You were brought to this world to be a slave yet you have never shown anyone here any ill will. It makes sense to me. Maddie you have to try, please!" Gilbert begged.

"O…ok," she finally said.

Soon it was time for the festival, a large ice skating rink had be set up for the ceremony. Maddie nervously started to skate over to twelve points and spinning on them in different ways to symbolize the twelve months in the year. While she skated a glowing, glittering white ball started to form in the middle of the rink. As she got closer to the end her outfit started to glitter and change. Everyone in attendance watched in awe as she started to float above the last symbol her outfits colors reversing, her growing to the length it was when she was first captured, her black ice skates turning into white ballet slippers. She started ballet dancing with out realizing it. Other Snow fairies joined her, all their wing glittering and the ball in the center getting bigger and bigger till it popped, snow starting to fall.

Engel giggled, snapping Maddie out of her sudo-trance.

"You did it Maddie!" cried Gilbert fluttering over holding his daughter, "The prophecy was about_ you_!"

"I did? It was?" said a slightly confused Maddie.

"That was blood brilliant!" cheered Alice.

"Beautiful!" added Felicia.

"You, like, totally shattered the curse!" continued Filomena.

"Though for some reason your dress's colors switched. Still looks nice," Francis pointed out.

"My wife made it, a great honor to have her design worn on such an important day in Snow Fairy history, more importantly I got to see it," commented Toris.

"As my brother likes to say; awesome!" Ludwig said grining.

By the time all her friends had commented Maddie was bright red.

Gilbert hugged her shoulders, "I love you."

"Love you too," she said.

END


End file.
